


It’s just…

by 247_series



Series: domestic davenzi drabbles [2]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Davenzi, Domestic Davenzi, Fluff without Plot, Laura and Linn is canon, M/M, the wg is family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 00:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/247_series/pseuds/247_series
Summary: this is my take on one of the headcanons the fandom shared about davenzi and again, i wrote this during hell month to cope with david's absence





	It’s just…

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [tumblr](https://247-series.tumblr.com)

It had been a couple of months since David and Laura had join the flatshare, he was sharing the room with Matteo and she was sharing the room with Linn, although at first, she took Mia’s room (who was officially living at Alex’s). The wg welcomed them with warm open arms, because now they were Matteo’s family as well.

It didn’t take long for the brother and sister to feel at home at last, David even noticed that Matteo and Laura had been spending a lot of time together, getting along. What he didn’t know was that they were preparing a surprise for him, all of them were.

*

On the night before his name day, David got a text from Jonas asking him to meet the boys the following day and he was glad Matteo hadn’t made a big deal about it because Jonas seemed clueless to the matter.

The next day, once he got to the park, he was greeted not only by the boy squad, that he was now a part of, but by the girl squad and Hans and Linn too. The only two people missing were Matteo and Laura.

“What’s going on?”

“Nothing, little brother” said Laura, reassuring him “we just wanted to show you something.”.

That was Matteo’s cue, he appeared from nowhere, or so it seemed to David, with a wrapped box on his hands and blinked an eye effortlessly to his boyfriend. He looked so young with a bright smile on his face and his hair combed, David also noted that he was wearing one of his shirts.

“Hello handsome” Matteo handed the gift to David, only after kissing him on face. That made David’s cheeks burst into a deep pink tone.

David mouthed I’m going to kill you as he started opening the box; when he figured out what it was, the gift almost fell to the ground.

“This is too much, I can’t take it!” David’s eyes, that just a few seconds ago met the back of his skull, were now sparkling as he felt tears forming in them.

“It’s just a camera” Matteo teased him sarcastically. That took both of them to the park – _What’s here? I’m here._ – then to the kitchen – _It’s called collage._ – and, finally, to the school, their first conversation – _It was just an eyelash._ Matteo had wished for this, for love and secretly David had done the same, hoping to find someone who would accept him.

**Author's Note:**

> if you got this far thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated even if it's criticism


End file.
